


A Series Of Firsts.

by Potatochutney



Series: Pacific Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Background to Blind Pilots, Canonical Character Death, First time for things, Gandalf is a cunning bastard and always will be, Lots and lots of friendships - Freeform, Mostly entirely filler-ish, Multi, Pacific Erebor series, Tags May Change, Woohoo fun, family goodness, not sex i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of first meetings, first dates, first fights ect as background to my fic Blind Pilots, part of the Pacific Erebor series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings (When Thorin met Dwalin)

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to legs. You know who you are

The first time Dwalin met Thorin was during the second night of Smaug’s attack of Erebor, they were helping dig people from the rubble as part of a wider group of people. Frerin was getting people to the safe spots, to shelters and helping bring medical care and food to the families who had been left homeless in the attack. 

Dwalin was digging through the rubble without any other emergency services members. He was a police officer, as his father before him. He was the one that everyone knew would one day be commissioner, Thorin knew of him but had never met him, only his brother Balin who worked as security in the family firm. 

Thorin was ordering people about, having a keen eye for what needed more or less power towards it. Of course, he did help out in the efforts too, but was best at ensuring that help was given to those that needed it. 

Thorin had come over to Dwalin, his shirt covered in grime, blood and dust, suit long gone as he’d worked in digging out families from a collapsed block of flats. He and Dwalin looked at each other and nodded as they used a metal pipe to lift part of a collapsed wall. Beneath it was a man clutching a dog, looking decidedly shaken.  
The dog ran out from the rubble and the man was pulled out by some of the people with them. It would be hours before the army was ready to come to their aid and even longer before they would be ready to help get people out from the rubble. 

Slowly, Thorin and Dwalin lowered the wall together after they were certain nobody was still in there. Thorin offered Dwalin a hand to shake. 

“Thorin Durinson.” He said, getting a firm hand in return as they shook bloodied hands.  
“Dwalin Funding-“ 

“I know, I know your brother Balin.” 

“And I know of you. What brings a princely guy like you down to this part of the city?” 

“My family are dead and dying, the main office is destroyed. I should help others so they don’t lose everything too.” Thorin’s ice blue eyes bore into Dwalin’s dark ones, Dwalin could sense the genuine pain, the honour that he held himself with was much like the other’s. 

“My father died as he was guiding people into the shelter, distracting Smaug when the sirens were first blaring. He was a good police officer. “ Dwalin replied, placing a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. 

“My sister and her sons are out in the Philippines right now, I’m so thankful they’re not here. My nephews are only young. Not even teenagers yet. They don’t need to see this.” Thorin gestured to the carnage around them, the bloodstains on the floor, signs of devastated life now extinguished. 

“Apparently the Jaeger will come soon and deliver us from this evil.” Dwalin relayed the information he’d heard, going with Thorin to the next place they were needed. 

“Are you religious, Dwalin?” Thorin asked, quirking a brow. 

“No. Not anymore.” Dwalin replied firmly. 

He’d abandoned religion the day before, after all, what use was a god that couldn’t protect them from evil like this? They worked in silence, filling huge bottles of water from any working taps so that the water could be taken to people in shelters, transporting them to the cars that were going to and from the different sites and bases. 

Word reached that Smaug was now in Dale. Where was Mirky Green? They should be saving millions of lives already, not fucking about with doing their hair or whatever it is those Orophorons did. 

Thorin and Dwalin worked tirelessly, not sleeping for hours as they worked. They would stop to drink once an hour or so, eating only after everyone else had eaten enough, not enough to fill their stomachs, but enough to make sure they didn’t pass out.  
By the time Smaug was gone, Thorin and Dwalin were a team, barely needing to say to the other what needed to be done. That’s how they both knew the other was going to sign up for the Pan Pacific Defence Corps to become a pilot. 

When Dis, Vili and the boys returned, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin were living in what was left of the family home in Lonel, Dwalin and Thorin training together every single day to ensure they would be the cream of the crop, best that could be picked for the training program. They would succeed while others would fall back.  
No matter how much blood would be spat after a fist fight, after how much their muscles ached. They had to be top condition, their age wouldn’t do them any favours for getting into the program, so they had to be the toughest pair of motherfuckers this side of the pacific. 

It was only right that they trained with Vili, he was already a pilot back home so he could give them some tips. He’d been piloting since just after knowing Dis a year and a half, here they were going strong after fourteen years together. He was three years older than her, raising two rambunctious boys always kept him on his feet whenever they weren’t asleep or eating.

Of course, Thorin helped where he could and Dwalin found himself doing the same, becoming an uncle to the young boys too. They were a messy family but it was worth it when Dwalin and Thorin were certified for the program and tested for their compatibility. Thorin knew they were perfectly matched, as did Dwalin. 

They saw their Jaeger coming to life right before their eyes. It was beautiful. No, not it. She. She was their lady and they would treat her like the force from the heavens that she was. Mark two, fists like hammers. Perfect. 

Their first mission was revenge. They drew blood and killed it in less than twenty minutes of engaging, no help was needed from any other pilot around. They’d partied until they were sick afterwards, but they were Durinsons. It was expected of them.


	2. Durinson meets Durinson y Laxamana (When uncle Thorin met Fili and Fili met Kili. None were pleased)

The first time he lays eyes on the disgusting red screaming bundle in his sister’s arms he knew that his world would now be made of wailing, screeching brats. He’d come from the office on the first flight over with Frerin, having made it over just hours before delivery. 

Vili was looking shaken wearing the scrubs the hospital had given him to help with his presence. If anyone asked how he was taking it all, he was bewildered but delighted. 

Dis, of course, was taking it like a champ, planting little kisses to the scrunched up onion that lay screaming in her arms.   
“Would one of the uncles like to hold him?” The midwife asked, Thorin looked to Frerin, intending to freeze him on the spot so Thorin would avoid it, but it was too late, Frerin was behind Vili and the little bundle was placed into Thorin’s arms.   
He looked down at the squished pile of skin and to his amazement the baby quietened down, hand reaching up towards him. Thorin looked over to his sister who winked as he lent down to the hand. 

Which then grabbed onto his beard and pulled with all the strength in that little body. 

Thorin gritted his teeth and grunted, freeing his hand in order to pass the baby over to Vili’s mother who cooed and smiled, murmuring gently to him. 

Frerin was now safely behind Dis, where Thorin couldn’t punch him. 

“I think I’ll give him a mixed name. A bit Filipino and a bit Irish. Sound good, Vee?” Everyone knew she wasn’t asking his opinion, what she said was the law in most situations, but he nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss her proudly, whispering a name in her ear after they were done. 

“Angelo Filligan Durinson y Laxamana” Vili announced. On cue, little Angelo Filligan began to scream once more, being passed back from Vili’s mother to Dis. 

Fili found himself woken up by Uncle Bofur, carried half asleep to the medical ward. 

“Is my sister born now?” He asked sleepily, blanket still clenched in one fist, other hand holding tight onto one of Bofur’s braids as he was carried through the annoyingly bright hospital ward. 

“The baby is born, yes little Fee.” Bofur replied, grin spreading across his lips. 

Nobody was allowed to call Angelo Filligan anything other than Fili after he discovered his dad’s name was Vili. The only time he was called Angelo was when his mother was telling him off for cutting Thorin’s hair while he slept, or for eating every single biscuit in the jar when she explicitly said only one for Angelo and one for daddy. 

He was brought into the room and given to Vili, unwillingly letting go of Bofur’s braids. Then the screaming started up and he made the most disgusted face that a toddler could. 

“What is it? I don’t want it! I was promised a little sister. Not an onion that screams!” Fili pouted, before getting a sharp look from Dis, being brought over to see the baby.

“You’ve not got an onion or a sister. You’ve got a little brother.” He was told, being shown the tiny bundle. He leant forward, golden curls over the little baby. He stopped crying and reached out to the older boy, only to take a huge handful of hair and yank as hard as possible. 

Fili began to cry and shout from the pain of having his hair pulled, with Bofur trying to stifle laughter, remembering through Vili when that had happened to Thorin. 

The door opened and Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin arrived. Fili reached for Uncle Frerin, bottom lip still trembling from the tears that the evil little onion caused. Frerin laughed, hoisting his oldest nephew up, planting a kiss into the same golden hair that they shared. 

Dis smirked and handed the bundle to Thorin, a repeat of last time, though Vili would be the one to pick the names this time. Thorin knew better than to give in to the little hand reaching up for him, instead giving the tiny hand one of his fingers, glancing up at Dis. Vili took the little baby, letting Dis whisper the names she liked into his ear. 

“Kilian Durinson y Laxamana.” He announced proudly, deciding against giving him a double name like his older brother who refused to let people call him Angelo Filligan other than his parents and grandmother.

“Angelo, come here.” Dis reached out for her oldest son, being passed him by Frerin. She kissed his cheek gently and brushed his hair aside. “Mama is gonna need you to live with Uncle Thorin for a little while, just until Kilian is a little older. He’s not very strong and he will cry a lot, which would upset you too. We’ll still see you as often as we can in Erebor, just until Kilian is a little bit older. Can you do that for mama?” She asked, kissing his forehead after he nodded.   
“We love you very very much Angelo. You’re a big brave boy and that’s why you’re watching Uncle Thorin, because he’s not very good at looking after himself. He puts vinegar on his fries, can you believe it? That’s why I need you to look after him, or else he’ll be stinky forever.”   
Fili nodded and grinned, glancing at the onion- Kilian. “And you make sure onion doesn’t stink too much or else I will have to be the cool brother like Uncle Frerin is.”

Frerin snorted, as did Bofur, both of them sat laughing into their hands. Cool brother indeed! 

 

Thorin, Frerin and Bofur left a few hours later with Fili, all of them collapsing exhausted on the sofa collectively. Bofur made a nice breakfast for them all, fried tomatoes, bacon and sausages with scrambled egg. Fili was the first to wake after Bofur, eagerly setting the table for his uncles, albeit messily. He was only three, after all so you had to cut the kid some slack. 

Frerin and Thorin were awoken by the scent of bacon, stomachs growling as they made their way to the table, orange juice in plastic cups awaiting them, with a grinning Fili and Bofur sat at the table. 

“Dig in boys, we’ve got to help get Filligan packed up so he can move into your apartment Thorin.” Bofur cheerfully said, getting a scowl from Thorin and Fili. He laughed it off and raised his bright pink plastic cup. 

“To Kilian Durinson y Laxamana!” Bofur grinned, the others following suit before sipping their orange juice and eating their breakfast sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a nice second chapter, so you know Fili's full name now and why they're classed as Durinsons.  
> And baby onions. Yes.


	3. First Date, First true Kiss (Kili/Tauriel)

The first time Kili kissed Tauriel it was completely unexpected. It was their first proper kiss, not a nervous peck to the lips or fleeting brush of their lips. 

They were on a date out in Busan, well it wasn’t so much a date, more a ‘I am hungry, you are hungry, Gandalf is hiding the good stuff’ food hunt that rapidly evolved from there on.

Bofur had told them about a nice bar that served pork buns, they’d found it after a while of searching. Not being able to speak Korean was an issue, but eventually they got there. They were given bad seats and strange looks. Being mixed was an issue and they were in mufti so they weren’t given the right amount of respect. 

“If Nori or Bofur were here they wouldn’t talk to us like that or put us to sit here. I just wanted dumplings and buns.” Kili huffed.

“If Bofur or Nori were here we’d be given V.I.P treatment.” She joked, leaning on the grim table. One of the waiters passing by seemed to freeze and slowly approach. 

“Did you say you know mister Bofur and mister Nori?” He asked very quietly. 

“Yes. Bofur and Nori are my uncles.” Kili replied, staring down the waiter who went pale and quickly shouted for somebody to clear a table for their esteemed guests. 

Kili glanced at Tauriel and smirked, offering her his hand as they were guided to the V.I.P section, to the nicest table. 

“Please, sit here. Have this meal on the house, put a good word in with Nori, yes? Don’t say that we put you down with the common rabble!” The waiter said, bowing low to them twice. 

Their food was brought out in record time along with more than what they’d ordered, Kili winked at Tauriel as they began to eat together. 

“Since I’ve taken you out to eat does this mean later I’ll eat you out?” He asked, getting a light kick to the shin. His sex puns were never worded properly so lost effect upon delivery. 

“Honestly Kili, you need to work on that. You’ll make me think there is nothing at all in your pants.” She replied, watching him get flustered while she just smirked and sipped her drink. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.   
The weather reports said there’d be heavy rain, but there was none yet so they were feeling optimistic enough that they’d make it home before the storm.   
They ate with friendly chatter, until they were full and had to insist on no more food being brought to them. They were seen out by the manager, insisting they get a good word in with Nori. 

They walked together through the street, night air crisp on their tongues as they passed the neon streets. Their hands brushed together, eventually he bit the bullet and took her hand in his, giving a little squeeze. She just smiled at him and swung their hands together. They were almost back at the shatter dome when the rain fell, completely unexpected. 

Kili shouted in surprise and Tauriel shrieked, running hand in hand back to the base, getting half way before Kili gave her his jacket, letting her use it to protect her from the cold rain. Once they were under cover he grinned at her, rain dripping from the limp hair on his head. He was soaked through, but at least she was somewhat drier than she might not have been. They entered and Kili shook himself off, leaving soggy footprints behind him. 

“Kilian Durinson Raxamana you stop right there!” Fili called. 

Kili went bright red, looking up at his older brother. 

“What do you want, Filligan? If you can’t see, I'm soaked to the bone!” He shouted back, turning away from Tauriel to stare a hole through his brother’s face. 

“Did you bring me back anything?” He asked, sticking his tongue out. 

Kili stuck his middle finger up and took his t-shirt off, throwing it at Fili, getting him smack in the middle of his face. He victoriously dodged the return throw, wringing out his t-shirt after picking it up. He glanced over at Tauriel and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“How about a victory kiss, hm?” He joked, getting a smack in return. He snorted, putting an arm around her, prodding her side as he walked her to her room. 

“Aren’t you going to put your t-shirt back on?” She asked, glancing down at the decidedly toned pilot. She’d trained with him, but had no idea he was THAT well defined. 

“Absolutely not, you seem to be enjoying the view after all.” He teased, flexing on purpose to try and show off a little.

“You’re a total loser. Why am I dating you?” She grinned, before realising what she’d said and turning a delectable shade of pink.

“Dating? Well, since you’re so eager, we’re dating because you and I are absolute losers and sexy ones at that, so nobody else can handle us.” He teased, taking her hands to turn her to fully face him, leaning up ever so slightly in order to kiss her. She lowered her head enough, eyes shut as they kissed. 

He pulled away with a cheeky grin and a wink. 

“You’re so dumb. But a good kisser, so I’ll let you have that one.” Tauriel joked, poking him in the stomach.   
He grinned, leaning up to kiss her again. 

“I like being your boyfriend. You’re almost pretty enough to be arm candy.” He joked, dodging a flick that would have hit his nose. 

“I think you have it wrong, you’re my arm candy since you’re so thick but pretty ‘Kilian’” She teased as he walked her back to her room. 

“Well if that’s the case then count me in!” He joked, getting a kiss on the cheek as she left him out in the cold.

It was only after he’d showered that he’d realised she still had his jacket. He returned to her door in his pyjamas, knocking once, twice and then coming to face her with a little grin. 

“Can I have my jacket back please?” He asked.

She was standing there, toothbrush hanging awkwardly, hair in a messy bun, looking like a startled deer. Her pyjamas consisted of not much more than a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Kili laughed at her expression, but honestly she was pretty even like this. She hardly wore much makeup, but when she was ready for sleep she looked cutest. 

“Alright, how about you finish brushing your teeth and I’ll get my jacket back then. Unless I’m welcome to stay the night? I’ll let you braid my hair like a pretty princess.” Kili teased, stepping into her room without a second thought. 

She watched him flabbergasted, heading into her bathroom to spit out the tooth paste. He was already lying on her bed with a shit eating grin. 

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack.” He said, raising his voice as high as possible. 

“You’re so impossible. Budge up then, if you’re staying the night.” She grunted, going to turn off the light and join him in bed. He smiled, pressing their lips together one last time before they settled down to sleep. 

Boyfriend indeed.


	4. Fundraiser? More like Hellraiser

The first time Dis met Vili, she’d been 18 attending her first fundraiser ball for her family’s company, Thorin and Frerin weren’t there yet, so it was almost like going alone. 

Many of the wealthiest people in America were there to raise funds for the Jaeger Project. She was being one of the hosts, with her mother, father and grandfather also present and cheerful as ever in order to convince their guests to fill out large checks to Jaeger Tech, so that they knew their interests were secure around the world. 

She had been sipping a glass of wine, as she was allowed to at these events, nobody could stop her after all. A group from Jaeger Tech had arrived, with the ever funny Gandalf as their chaperone of sorts, representing the Finwe family from Valinor who owned most of Jaeger Tech’s factories in Asia and funded their shatter domes privately. 

So these were the rangers? They were handsome, strong and looked simply wonderful in their suits, good enough for her tastes, even. She quickly downed her wine, checked her lipstick and put on her most dazzling smile as she headed over to the collection of pilots. 

“Mister Gandalf!” She called, extending her hand to the wizened Japanese man, who took her hand and kissed it before bowing low.

“Miss Durinson, how wonderful to see you again, you’re so grown now I barely recognised you.” The man smiled, twinkle in his eye as he turned to a group of the rangers.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, May I introduce Dis Durinson, Daughter of Thrain Durinson and granddaughter of Thror Durinson of Durin industries. She is our gracious host tonight and is responsible for ensuring you get your funding. Try not to get drunk or else she’ll have more trouble on her plate than you know. That means you, Bofur.” Gandalf said, quiet enough so the other guests wouldn’t hear, but loudly enough that the point was put across. 

The pilots were all a little older than she was, early to mid twenties mostly from Asiatic countries. 

“It’s a pleasure to be at your service.” Dis smiled dazzlingly, curtseying a little to her guests. 

“I can be at yours tonight my lady! All night long you’ll be pleasured at my service” One of them called, getting a little laughter from the others at her expense. 

Blue locked with brown and she allowed her most devious smile cross her face. Gandalf pretended to cough loudly, hiding his mirth. 

“Well, it’s rude to keep a lady waiting, come to the front then.” She smiled sweetly. The man came forward and bit his lip as she reached out to him, only to grab him by the tie and yank him down to her eye level. A little growl passed her lips as she headbutted him, sending him back with a yelp. 

“I’d quite say you deserved that one, Vee!” Called a slightly Korean accented voice from somewhere she couldn’t quite see.  
“Apologise.” She commanded, voice harsh as winter. “Apologise and dance with me and I won’t have Fundin remove your cock and shove it up your ass so far you’ll be vomiting cum.” 

Now Gandalf was laughing, doubled over, truly these Durinsons were the most fun he’d had in a long time. 

“I’m very sorry lady Dis, I didn’t mean anything by it. Just a little fun. Consider me pledged to your service this evening to dance and look after you. On my honour as a Marine and Ranger.” The man bowed low, visibly embarrassed and surprised by this forceful woman and her tenacity. 

“Consider yourself forgiven. What’s your name?” She asked, holding her hand out to him. 

“Vili Cortes y Laxamana.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it as Gandalf had. She smiled and pulled him away with a wink to Gandalf. 

“I’ll return him by one o’clock, don’t you worry marshal!” She called out, disappearing into the crowd with him. 

“What are you going to do with me?” He asked quietly, mouth almost against her ear as they passed through the throng of people. 

“I’m going to show you like a fine dog or horse and get you money. Smile, act charming, no lewd jokes and laugh at mine when I make them. You’ll be a hit if you do exactly what I tell you to, Vili.” She told him, before faking a laugh as if he’d told a joke.  
She put her hand around his arm, bringing him to meet some of her distant relatives that would pay up under enough persuasion. 

“Mister Groin, it’s wonderful to see you! Oh, and your son Oin is here too? That’s wonderful. How is your wife doing? Any better?” Dis struck up conversation almost immediately. 

“Miss Dis, I’m glad to see you so well. Oin is here, yes. Gloin couldn’t make it as he has work commitments with Jaeger Tech, fitting them out with a new core or something like that. My wife’s feeling a little better, but her health swings rapidly.” Groin replied, going to take out a cigar and lighter. 

“Well please do give your wife my love, I’ll come and see her for afternoon tea on a good day.” She smiled, glancing over at Vili who was frowning slightly.

“Forgive my intrusion, mister Groin but I would think it’s a little rude to smoke with a young lady inside. Perhaps you should go to the veranda so that my Dis doesn’t get any ash or smoke on her lovely dress.” Vili stepped a little closer to Dis as Groin bristled in outrage.

“And who do you think you are, young man?” He said, cigar held between his fingers. 

“Vili Cortes y Laxamana. I’m lady Dis’ friend, a former marine, served for three years and now a ranger under marshal Gandalf. At your service.” He said, bowing low enough that Dis could see his smirk. 

“Actually, he’s my boyfriend. And he’s right, I wouldn’t want the smell of smoke to cling to my pretty dress, my mother would be very angry with you.” Dis piped up. Groin looked stuck and for a second panicked, before pulling out his cheque book and writing one out quickly, passing it to Dis before escaping to the veranda. 

“Boyfriend, eh?” Vili asked with a little smirk. “Well, if you’d wanted me that badly you could have said.”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, I know how to scare a man plenty, you’ve got the muscle power and I have the influence. Win win.” She shrugged, before allowing a little smile to cross her lips. “How about a dance, then mister boyfriend man?” She suggested with a teasing wink, guiding him to the floor where the main dancing was happening, rather than lurking on the balcony like her grandfather was. 

They reached the floor and she guided him into a waltz, which she could tell he barely knew how to dance, but he was trying at least. 

“You should come on a date with me sometime, Dis. We’re here for a month, how about it?” Vili asked with a little smile. Her cheeks flushed, having never really dated anyone not interested in her family, since this man was almost certainly not bothered with being influential, since he was part of Gandalf’s team, which meant she eagerly nodded. 

She steeled her nerves and leant up to kiss him, only for Frerin to place a hand on her shoulder and pull her away from the pilot. Thorin was on the other side and both were glaring at the Pilot. Dis grabbed both by the hair and yanked them to her height, as she was about a head shorter than both. 

“What the fuck do you brats think you’re doing? He likes me and I’ve already told him what I’ll have done to him if he disrespects me, he doesn’t need shovel talk from the likes of tweedle dick and tweedle dumbass!” She hissed, another man coming to stand behind Vili as some kind of threat to the men. She shook them both just once and then straightened up with a sweet smile. 

“Sorry, Vili. I should have introduced you sooner! These are my brothers, Thorin and Frerin. They were just going to go and get a drink, but thought that one should dance with me, since it’s my first proper party. They got to go to them sooner since they’re boys.” She added, getting a light kick to the foot from Frerin. 

“Thorin Durinson and...” her younger brother started, glancing at the youngest. Not this routine again, she groaned.

“Frerin Durinson.” Frerin added, glancing at his older brother before they both bowed. “At your service” They said in unison, with Dis smacking her forehead in annoyance. 

“Vili Cortes y Laxamana and” Vili returned the motion, Dis didn’t know how he knew Bofur was there, but he did and they had the same shit eating grin. 

“Bofur, at your service.” The Korean grinned, bowing in synch with his friend. They squared up to the Durinson teens, with Dis rolling her eyes and punching her brothers in the arm before stamping on Vili and Bofur’s feet. 

“Idiots! I’m just trying to enjoy myself. Fuck off and leave me be before I cut all your heads off and use them as Kaiju bait.” She snapped, storming away into the gardens of the mansion. 

Once she was sufficiently far into the garden, she noticed some of the flowers were dyed blue. It made her angry. She let out a screech of rage and ripped at the roses, the stupid blue roses. The thorns stuck into her palms but she kept tearing at them, blood staining her palms.

“Shitty fucking crap bitch whores, stupid dick-ass brothers of mine scaring off a fucking nice enough guy, shit weeds!” She let the torrent of expletives pour from her mouth. She was the one that had to be reserved and dainty in the family, so rarely got to swear that loudly or openly. Thorin was the heir but not much of a boy to swear while Frerin swore at least ten times a day.  
She heard a muffled laugh and glanced around accusingly for one of her brothers. Instead she was greeted with the sight of Vili half hidden behind normal coloured roses. She threw one of the Kaiju blue ones at him and snarled. 

“Go on, laugh it up! I don’t care! I was wrong to think I had any chance when my stupid dimwit brothers were here.” She snapped. His smile dropped and he came over to take her hands with a soft sigh, plucking out the thorns. 

“I’m glad you think I’m a nice enough guy. My offer of a date still stands, if you don’t hate me for messing with your brothers?” He asked, kissing the little cuts on her palm sweetly. 

“Fine. Fine. But if they ask, you didn’t see this, got it? Even if those roses shouldn’t be blue and it’s a complete mangling of nature that they are that filthy fucking blue colour.” She sulked. 

“Right you are my lady.” Vili teased, offering her his arm to return to the party.

“I’ll still steal that kiss. Don’t you ever doubt me.”

“Oh I never could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the durinson boys would be a lot like fili and kili when they're younger, but also fi and ki both have a streak in them from their father too.  
> and will we ever find out why bofur is just bofur? of course


	5. Brothers are there for each Other. (Ri family tales)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few warnings for this chapter.   
> Homophobic language, violence, angry Nori.   
> Says it all tbh

The first time that Nori killed a man he had been out with Ori in moscow. Of course, Ori wasn’t old enough to be drinking with a criminal like Nori, despite how many times Ori insisted the middle brother was not a criminal, Dori was certain that Nori was a bad influence on Ori. 

 

They’d gone out together to celebrate Ori getting the highest grades in his science class, Nori buying him a nice big meal and ordering shots so they could celebrate.   
Ori was red in the face after the first two, so Nori had the rest for himself while they waited for their dessert. Not many places served strong alcohol with meals, but Nori had a reputation in Moscow, so plenty of people were willing to put up with the red head’s whims. 

Nori was part of a gang, nothing too illegal but illegal enough that Nori had been thrown out of the house by Dori and was now living with one of the people in his gang. Nori was the boss’ right hand man, capable of beating people to a pulp if needed to, no question. He was a very wealthy man because of his stringent morals.   
One day he’d go straight and be a good loyal guy to the law, but not yet. For now he needed to get rich so that Ori could get a life that he and Dori never did get, parents having died when Ori was young, meaning that Dori had quit school to raise them. But Nori was determined that his little brother would be the best of them. 

The dessert had been brought out quickly enough, Ori’s eyes couldn’t look any bigger if he’d tried. Ori was used to not having the nicer things in life, only getting treats from Nori now and then.   
He deserved it, as far as Nori cared. The kid was bright, incredibly fast at writing and recording things down, incredible memory that was probably photographic. He was so proud of the kid, ready to pay the hefty fee for tonight’s dinner. Dori didn’t need to worry about treating their little brother to nice things,that was his job. 

Ori gladly ate the bowl of ice cream, all his favourite things were ordered for the meal tonight, even sweet alcohol for the teenager to drink. Nori couldn’t resist plucking out a chunk of cake from the ice cream, though. It made him grin from ear to ear in delight at how sweet his brother was sometimes. 

 

They’d left an hour later, Nori merry and Ori looking the happiest he had in a long while, letting his older brother take him home through the back alleys. Nothing seemed amiss to Nori, at least. Not until he heard a low laugh. In that instant he pushed Ori into the shadow and pulled out a pair of knives, eyes scouring the darkness for the source. 

“Nori, is that any way to greet me? I thought we were friends.” It was a member of the gang- well, ex member. He had the man’s job now, with this guy- sascha- having been thrown out for not sharing loot with the boss and for threatening another member’s family. 

“Really Sascha, I was just on my way to the boss. You should know better than to come after me.” Nori’s teeth glinted in the dim night. The other man grinned. 

“That faggot older brother of yours didn’t seem to know you had Ori out with you. He should be in jail already, the faggot that he is. He didn’t mind that I beat the shit out of him and threatened to call the police about his filthy habits. I bet he whispers that he loves you when he fucks you.” Sascha taunted. Nori snarled.

“Ori. Run home and make sure Dori’s okay. Don’t come back here. Go. Now.” Nori snapped, leaping forward at the man, knives extended. Ori bit back a shout and did as told. 

Nori kicked, bit, scratched and stabbed with all his fury, having taken the man by surprise. He wasn’t much of a killer. He only roughed people up. Well, now that had changed. He felt the man reach for a gun and grabbed it first, shooting him in the face. The shot rang clear through the night, dogs started barking. He was glad it was a fairly secluded alley. He quickly cut off Sascha’s head, too filled with bloodlust to be disgusted. 

He ran before the police could arrive, knives and gun stored in his pockets, head in a plastic bag. He reached the gang’s base, being let in by a bewildered Olav. 

He placed the head on the table of their boss, who looked fit to faint. Nori bared his teeth and threw the gun onto the table. 

“Threatened my brothers and has possibly beaten one of them up. Have somebody get me clean clothes and burn these ones before I go home. But first I’m going to shower and let you do what you will with Sascha’s head.” Nori instructed, knowing that his boss would be fine taking those kinds of orders. He went and showered, washing away the blood from his face with a sigh.  
He’d need to lay low for a long while. 

He got into his clean clothes and sighed, fixing his hair up to go home and face Dori. Dori was scary at times, stronger than he was at least, but Nori could fight far better and Dori didn’t like fighting anyway. 

He got back to Dori’s house to find Ori being shouted at by Dori for being so reckless and sneaking out with the middle brother. He’d entered silently, as always and taken Ori out through the quietest path. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t be going around with Nori, you should focus on your studies, who knows what kind of illegalities he was taking you to do? Let me guess, you were out gambling and picking up hookers with Nori?” Dori snapped. Ori couldn’t look up to meet his brother’s eyes, mumbling quietly. 

“Dori! How dare you take it out on Ori!” Nori snapped. Ori looked up in surprise. His saviour gestured for him to make a break for it before Dori could stop him. And so he did, scrambling over the back of the sofa to his room. 

“You are a bad influence on him! I got beaten up because of you, he said the worst things about me, I bet you told him! You hate me, don’t you Nori?” Dori snapped, slapping Nori across the face. Nori took the blow and squared his jaw, taking hold of his brother’s arms. 

“I was taking him out for a meal, Dori. A nice meal, the kinds our parents would take us on when one of us did well at school! I was looking after him so you didn’t have to worry about finances!” Nori snapped. “When Sascha told me what he’d done I sent Ori running. I killed him. I killed him for you, Dori! For you!” 

Dori paled, strength leaving him as Nori let go of his wrists. He sank down onto the sofa, head in his hands. 

“I know what he said about you Dori. I don’t care if it’s true or not, but I will not stand for somebody like him calling you that. He won’t bother you again, I’m going to go straight soon. I promise. I’m going to lay low for a while. If the police come and ask you if you knew where I was tonight, tell them the three of us were eating together. We’ll be safe. You look after us and so do I...I think I may join the Pan Pacific Defence Corps for a few months until the murder case is closed. Safest bet, plus it means I get some legal money.” Nori said, arm around his older brother.

“And I’ll bring you a hock of ham tomorrow to make up for today. It’s not Ori’s fault, Do.” He murmured, pressing his forehead against the shaken eldest brother. 

“You’re an idiot. But...fine. Just for you, I’ll lie.”


	6. What do you mean we're inter-racial and portray different body types completely? (Gimli/Legolas)

The first time Gimli held Legolas’ hand, he was terrified. They were just out, Gimli trying to keep him calm before an interview.   
They were closer than ever believed possible, best friends despite the initial teasing from both sides. They were almost inseparable. They still needed to have a drinking match of course. But for now Legolas had clenched his jaw, eyes locked on the ground as he got ready. It was his first interview since The End. 

Of course they would ask about his father. 

Gimli sat beside him, saying something he wasn’t paying attention to. Then a thick firm hand took his own and he snapped back into his own thoughts, glancing up at Gimli who smiled and squeezed his hand gently. 

“You’ll be fine. If not, then we can drink ourselves stupid tonight and collapse in a pile of limbs somewhere.” Gimli reassured him. Legolas looked at him through the corner of his eye, a knock on the door signalling that he needed to go. He squeezed Gimli’s hand and kissed his cheek before leaving quickly, catching sight of a very red Gimli. 

He was guided out, doing his prize winning smile for the cameras and audience. Gimli was sat near the front, beside a camera, giving an encouraging smile to Legolas. He sat down and shook hands with the presenter and settled into his chair. 

“So Legolas, it’s been six months since you helped save the world, we’ve not see much of you since then, can you tell us what you’ve been up to?” The presenter went straight into the questions, which Legolas had been expecting. 

“Well, I have been doing the tours with the others for the past three months, visiting cities and that sort of things. I had two months of mourning for my father and one month of moving into my family home with a friend of mine who knew I needed help to adjust.” Legolas replied smoothly, accent not mangling the words as much as he’d feared. 

“A friend? Do you mean Tauriel? I know you two have quite the history together, I’m sure she and Kili helped of course.”

“Oh no, I don’t mean Tauriel. She’s been very busy too, not much time left to see me. My friend Gimli, one of the technicians from Jaeger Tech. He understands me very well, honestly he’s my best friend, I would be lost without his wisdom.” 

“We’re glad to hear it! So I know plenty of people want to know, but how are you coping? We don’t mean to pry but it’s a question we want to know dearly. Are you handling it well?”

Legolas’ stomach dropped and he licked his lips, reaching for the glass of water on the table. His eyes flickered to Gimli who gave him a quick thumbs up and reassuring nod. He had a sip of water and glanced at Gimli once more. 

“Well, it has been hard. The nightmares and...And the rest of it. That’s really why I had Gimli. He always supported me no matter how badly things were for me at any time of day he offered words of encouragement. My father wasn’t the best parent, but he tried his best in raising me. I wouldn’t take back anything that happened, not a day passes where I don’t miss him, I’m proud to say I’m an Orophoron, even now.” Legolas almost forced the words out, eyes going between Gimli and the presenter, of course it just looked like he was looking at the camera. 

The show went on and he found himself growing weary, so was incredibly grateful when he had the chance to leave. Gimli came to him afterwards and pulled him into a tight hug, Legolas’ arms out of the firm embrace. In return Legolas wrapped his arms around the short man with a little smile. 

 

“You did good out there, you big lump of sadness. Let’s go back to the hotel, yeah?” Gimli was smiling, Legolas could feel it against his chest. 

“Right you are, my mister red beard.” Legolas teased, taking hold of Gimli’s hand with a small smile. And so they walked hand in hand back to the hotel in silence. 

Nothing needed saying in this situation, they were well aware of what was between them. They reached Legolas’ room and Gimli removed the taller man’s tie with a little smile before shrugging off his own coat, turning his back on the Asian man.

“Will we share a bed tonight?” Legolas asked quietly, unbuttoning his shirt carefully, picking out a simple black t-shirt from his suitcase, along with a pair of jogging bottoms. Gimli did the same. There were two double beds in their room, but only one shower. Neither needed it right now. 

“If you’d like. I don’t mind either way. It’s your call.” Gimli replied. “Maybe you could plait my hair tonight before bed though.” 

Legolas smiled and chuckled. “Your silly crazy hair? It’d be a pleasure. Get on my bed and I’ll braid it up for you.”

Gimli let out a little ‘harrumph’ at his hair being called crazy but got onto the bed anyway, sat in his boxers and t-shirt for Legolas to come and do his hair up. 

It wasn’t particularly long, it was just wild in the mornings because it tended to turn into an afro of sorts overnight, so he tended to put it in a ponytail or a short fat braid, much to his friend’s amusement. Legolas took his comb and one of the hairbands- pink on purpose, of course. 

“Hold still and don’t fuss about it.” Legolas ordered him, before coming through the wild mane as gently as possible. Of course gimli made a few noises in protest, but that didn’t matter too much once his hair was braided. He turned and leant up to kiss Legolas’ cheek before moving to get under the covers, turning off the main light with the bedside switch. 

Legolas smiled and turned to climb into bed beside Gimli, taking hold of the stout hand that lay under the covers, getting a little noise from Gimli and probably a fierce blush in the dark of the night.


	7. Weddings bring out the Tears. (Galadriel/Celeborn)

The first time Galadriel saw Gandalf cry was at her wedding to Celeborn. They weren’t tears of sadness, no they were tears of joy.   
She knew Gandalf was incredibly intelligent and quick and sharp as a spider. 

She was only twenty three, the courtship with Celeborn had been drawn out by their familys' standards, as despite it was arranged, they still wanted to know they could love one another when the time came for their wedding.   
Gandalf couldn’t argue with the clan of Finwe and her uncle had been very forthcoming about his approval of the match, he was the main patriarch of that branch of the clan in Taiwan. 

Celeborn was kind and beautiful, he was approved of by Gandalf who firmly believed that he could be a good match for her when she asked for his opinion of her suitor. Of course Gandalf gave wonderful shovel talk about how he and Aiwendil would rip him limb from limb with wild dogs should he cheat, hit or otherwise hurt their darling little sister Galadriel.

She was walked down the aisle in a western style wedding, she was wearing all white of course, it was one gown of three that she would wear today. Gandalf was there as the guest of honour, at a table with Aiwendil, two men wearing blue suits and mister Saruman.   
There were still plenty of Taiwanese elements to the wedding, as Celeborn was the one walking with her down the Aisle. It went on, as most weddings do before finally they allowed a single chaste kiss with a cry of “Ganbei!” Spreading across the room almost simultaneously. 

Finally it was Gandalf’s turn to speak once Galadriel and Celeborn were sat at their table. He had the microphone and his usual pipe, having been reassured he could use it in the hotel hall. 

“The first time I met a young Galadriel, she was ten years old, living in Valinor. She’d gotten herself lost chasing after a dragonfly at night during the ghost month. I had to rescue her from the spirits that wanted to know her name and where she lived. Luckily my priesthood days had me prepared for what I needed and I calmly dispelled them and carried her back to the family compound. Of course she was sobbing the whole time because she saw her grandmother’s spirit, not having known her to be dead yet. Her parents welcomed me in with open arms and gave me a meal or fifteen for my kindness to their daughter. From then on I was a close family friend, teaching young Galadriel religious elements and being a tutor to her whenever needed. I’m proud to have seen her grow to be such a wonderful young woman. Young master Celeborn too, I am proud to know. I know his great great uncle’s wife, she’s a relative of mine. I attended a few birthdays of his when he was much younger, doing the fireworks for it in order to celebrate the young man’s life as he had the tendency to jump into the sea every day, completely nude! It was incredibly amusing, at least! Though reckless. Hopefully he won’t drag our dear Galadriel down with his bad habits! I wish them the best of luck in their life together, I am sure they will have many children and grandchildren to bring honour to the whole family. Ganbei!” He raised his glass of white wine, before Galadriel and Celeborn left for her outfit change after a quick cry of “Xiexie!” from the couple and family. 

 

She returned in a blue dress, still western style and sat down. They began to eat, with her occasionally catching Mithrandir’s eye. He was so proud of her, so proud that she had found happiness. A tear trickled down his face, much to his surprise. 

A slight shock spread through Galadriel’s spine. Mithrandir was crying? She’d never seen him shed even a tear before in her thirteen years of knowing him.   
He simply beamed at her and proceeded to raise a glass to her before sipping it and blowing a smoke ring towards Aiwendil. The night progressed and she finally changed into her grandmother’s qipao. Naturally it was red silk, having been altered just a little to fit Galadriel’s form on her wedding day. Mithrandir finally approached her for a dance, as she had expected. Celeborn was gracious and allowed the older man to dance with her and give her a few sneaky puffs of his pipe. 

Honestly, this old man was going to be the death of her. 

The next time Gandalf saw that dress was another twenty years later being worn by Celebrian. On that day there were no tears, only jubilation for a trusted Australian friend and woman that was his goddaughter. He and Galadriel danced once more, after their dance at Celebrian’s wedding.   
And that was the night before the battle with Smaug.


	8. Tea flavoured kisses (Thorin/Bilbo first kiss)

The first time Thorin had kissed Bilbo hadn’t been for any reason, just a normal spur of the moment kiss. 

Bilbo had stumbled into Thorin’s bedroom by accident and settled down in his bed, half asleep and without a cup of tea to make him somewhat alert of his surroundings and was happily settled down in the other’s bed. 

 

Thorin came in some hours later and went straight to shower, not knowing Bilbo was there. Needless to say he was busy giving himself some well deserved satisfaction. Not that the man in the other room was aware that the famous Durinson was partaking in a bit of sausage handling next door, probably to the sleeping American’s imaginary self. But that thought aside, Thorin was completely unaware that Bilbo was fast asleep.

He came out of the shower and was greeted by a sleeping Bilbo. In his bed. Snoring and spread like a starfish across his bed.

It would have at least been polite to forewarn him, Thorin frowned. He set his jaw and dragged Bilbo out and into his own room, to his own bed with a little growl. Stupid scientist sleeping in his bed. 

He marched back to his own room and sat on his bed, stupid scientists sleeping on his bed being- No. It was probably an honest mistake.

Thorin internally cursed himself and the withdrawal symptom making him grouchy towards his scientist.

 

The next morning he got up early for training with Tauriel. God he hated that bitch, but Kili loved her so he had to tolerate her for the puppy nephew’s sake. She may have been a bitch, but she was efficient and good at training him up again, sharpening his reflexes or giving him a bruise for not being fast enough. He would spar once a day with Dwalin, but kept being defeated. It beat his ego to a pulp, but he knew part of that was withdrawal symptoms and he needed to just work through it. 

He had a quick breakfast after training, glancing around the room. Frodo was already awake, eyeing him suspiciously. He didn’t mind and just offered the boy a cup of juice before depositing him with Kili who gladly entertained the little boy and fed him up. With a final sigh he inhaled and exhaled slowly, deciding now would be good to go and bring Bilbo a cup of tea with a polite knock on the door. Shit.

What did Bilbo even drink as tea? Earl grey? English breakfast? Darjeeling? What the hell is Darjeeling? He panicked and just threw the English breakfast bag into the cup and poured the hot water in. Then he was faced with another question. Sugar? White or brown? Granulated? He just took a sachet of white and brown and emptied them into the tea. Milk.  
Milk.   
Milk? Bilbo had it with milk, he knew that much.   
Full fat? With cream? Maybe semi-skinned? What is just fully skimmed even? He just poured semi-skimmed in and hoped for the best. 

He made himself a quick coffee and marched to Bilbo’s room, a look of murder or perhaps nerves showing on his face. 

Did he look alright?

Jesus Thorin pull yourself together! He doesn’t care, it’s just a cup of fucking tea. 

He steeled his nerves and knocked as politely on Bilbo’s door as possible, glancing at the drinks carefully. 

Bilbo opened, bleary eyed and took the cup of tea gratefully, retreating into his room with it. Thorin stood awkwardly in the doorway, but that’s normal for him anyway since when he’s not being majestic he’s pretty awkward to be around when he’s being just Thorin Durinson. 

“How did you know I needed this?” Bilbo asked, unable to function without some semblance of tea in his body. 

“Well you were in my bed last night, you must have been exhausted.” Thorin stepped into the room, glancing around. “I brought you back here so that you wouldn’t have to wake up to me unexpectedly. That would result in one of us having an unexpected journey to the floor.” At that, Bilbo snorted, reaching for his tobacco. 

“I don’t even remember that, but thank you Thorin. Have you got training this morning? What even is the time?” Bilbo asked, balancing the tea cup in his lap as he rolled up a cigarette quickly. 

“It’s 09:00 hours, I’ve already done my training for the day. Frodo has been fed and is with Kili so expect some bruises later and an adventure based story, probably.” He listed off, before mentally berating himself for sounding so formal. 

“Alright. Get on my bed and sit with me then, since you’ve got a drink too. You’ve made mine perfectly.” Bilbo mumbled, lighting up as he patted the bed beside him. Thorin gladly sat down beside Bilbo, who leant over and kissed his lips gently before taking his first drag on the cigarette. 

Thorin sat there dumbfounded and incredibly surprised. 

And eager for more. Definitely eager for more, but for now he settled with just grinning stupidly as he sipped his coffee like a school girl on her first date. He shouldn’t have over thought it all, since Bilbo liked the tea anyway. 

He was so smitten. Shit. 

Bilbo tasted like tea.


	9. First steps (Kili & Fili)

The first time Kili walked, Fili had been eating his breakfast, legs swinging at the table. His brother had been left on the floor to crawl and stand about while Ma was cooking some eggs for Dad’s breakfast. 

 

Fili glanced over at Kilian who was happily standing up, holding onto the sofa cushions. 

“Kee, c’mere and have some eggsies.” Fili called out, patting the chair beside him. Kili gurgled and reached out a chubby hand to his brother. “Kilian they’re gonna go cold if you don’t hurry up and come over here!” 

Kili looked at his brother with a fixed stare and deliberately took two steps forward, not holding onto anything. He wobbled and took hold of the sofa before taking three more steps and wobbling, with Fili watching in amazement. 

“Ma! Ma! Maaaa!” Fili shouted. “Ma! Come here! Hurry up already!” He shouted. An annoyed sigh came from in the kitchen.

“Angelo Filligan Laxamana you are in no position to be ordering me around!” She snapped, expecting a huge mess as she came into the room, only for Kili to gurgle and run at her headfirst, taking her by complete surprise. 

“Vili! Vee! You lazy ass get down here!” Ma shouted, grinning at Kili in her arms. The pilot came down and frowned, not understanding why he was needed. “Go on Kee.” She whispered, placing him on his feet facing his dad. 

Fili wrapped his arms around Ma’s stomach with a gleeful grin as his brother took one wobbly step towards Dad and then ran at him as fast as possible with a crow of joy, grabbing his legs. Dad laughed and scooped up the toddler, blowing a raspberry on his stomach. 

“Ma. Check the eggs.” Fili reminded helpfully, right as the smoke detector went off. 

 

The first time Kili walked without crutches after the surgery to save his leg, after the lightning bolts spread across his skin through his veins in electric blue, Fili had come back after the breach collapse a week or two before.   
He’d been using crutches and even wheelchairs on bad days, but now he was certain he could walk without any help. He practiced a few saunters and his old swagger when Tauriel was showering, before proudly leaving and marching straight into Fili’s room. 

He didn’t come in announced and his brother was lying face down in bed. 

“Eomer I said I’d be five minutes.” Fili grumbled. 

“Think again.” Kili replied, right up in his brother’s ear. 

Fili jolted upright and Kili carefully jumped away with a shit eating grin. They were all in Ma’s house in Erebor for a few weeks to celebrate Fili’s birthday. Kili fell into his old usual swagger and walked around the room, throwing a clean pair of boxers at his brother. 

“You little shit!” Fili gasped. “MA. MA COME HERE.” Fili then shouted, quickly getting himself decent as Ma came in with a frown. 

Kili ran over and took her hands, dancing her across the room, it took her a moment to realise, but then she laughed and kissed her son’s forehead gently, leaving Kili a little bashful about it all. 

“Does Tauriel know?” Ma asked, tugging his braid gently. He laughed and shook his head, doing a quick twitchy dance on the spot. 

“Dwalin, oi. Dwalin! Come in Fili’s room!” Ma called, getting a grumpy reply as the grouchy Kenyan came in. Kili all but tackled him. 

“Heads up!” Kili shouted, knocking into Dwalin with a screech, taking the man by surprise completely.   
He quickly dodged the grab from Dwalin and ran down the hall whooping as he went by, getting a sleepy grunt from Thorin and a sigh from Bilbo as Frodo ran out after him down the stairs and out the back door into the garden, Bofur and Nori roaring with laughter in the kitchen as they looked after Ma’s cooking eggs. 

He tumbled to the ground and laughed, Tauriel having run after him with a huge grin. Frodo headed in because he knew the eggs were almost done, but she grinned, sitting on his stomach to hold him in place.

“So when where you thinking of telling me, Kili?” She asked. From this proximity he could see the flecks of green in her honey-brown eyes, the natural highlights in her hair and the bit of toothpaste on her cheek. 

He laughed, leaning up enough to kiss her gently, giving her a little wink as he lay back down. “So...Does this mean no sex tonight then?” She scrunched her face up and tilted his face towards her with a smirk.

“If we can keep it down, there’s going to be lots of it, actually. Since you can use your legs properly now, we can do more than just vanilla stuff.” She whispered to him. That certainly made him very proud that he could walk again without assistance.   
Even at the base they’d had rails fitted into the shower so he could come in and out without needing to use his leg properly.   
Now he could enjoy the way their sex life should have been before he’d been injured.

 

Hell yes.


End file.
